Between the Lines
by nograsponreality
Summary: Tweet inspired. Jane loses Watson and asks Maura for help, but is that what she really wanted. Who is the bigger tease?
1. Chapter 1

**Few things first. 1) Don't own them. 2) First smut fic. 3) Sorry if i change tenses, bad habit. 4) Enjoy**

"Maura you need to come over and help me find Watson," Jane said into the phone.

"I need to help you find… Jane, who is Watson?"

"Remember, the turtle you gave me. It is what I am calling him for now. I took Jo Friday for a walk, let the turtle out of his cage, and he disappeared on me." Jane was pacing near the front door.

"Quite a name for a baby tortoise, will he live up to it?"

"Yeah, I am sure he can handle it." Jane stopped pacing and knelt down to the floor, looking everywhere. "Now, where has he gotten too?"

"I will be over in a few minutes," Maura then sighed. "Jane just… just don't vacuum okay?'

When Maura got to Jane's apartment, the door was unlocked waiting for Maura. She opened the door slowly, stepped inside and shut the door. "Jane, where are you?" Maura called out.

She heard Jane in her bedroom. A thump came, Maura rushed towards the bedroom. "Jane? You alright in there? Jane?"

All Maura saw was Jane's ass. Maura admired the nice ass that was stuck up in the air as Jane looked under her bed. A blush crept onto Maura's face. 'Shit,' she thought. 'Need to find the turtle, I mean tortoise.' Maura adverted her eyes and tried to find her voice. "Umm, Jane… have you had any luck yet?'

Jane hit her head on her bed. "Shit Maura! You startled me!"

"Language, Jane."

"I haven't found Watson yet. Help please." Jane turned and looked at Maura as she rubbed her head.

Maura sat her keys and purse on the dresser. She walked over to where Jane was and knelt down using the bed to help her. "Okay Jane where haven't you looked yet?"

Jane gestured towards the closet and back half of the room. "That direction."

Maura then got down on her hands and searched. She crawled to the other side of the room. She started looking inside shoes and under clothes Jane threw on the floor.

Jane watched her friend crawl on the floor. 'Ummm, this is new,' Jane thought. Jane watched Maura, even crawling Maura swayed her hips. Jane bit her lip, 'Damnit Jane, she is not into you at all. Just go back to finding the tortoise.' Jane returned to looking under the bed, moving stuff slowly as to not hit the tortoise.

"Oh look Jane, Watson crawled into this shoe, and he is chewing on the laces. Where is the mate to this one? It is nowhere near this one." Maura had picked up Watson and was starting to stand. She used the shelf next to her to help herself up. Maura had not realized it, but she gave Jane a nice little show.

Jane stared at Maura, her jaw was agape and a little drool was starting to fall from her mouth. "Ummmm," Jane mumbled. "Maura…"

Maura wasn't listening to Jane at all. She continued, "Shall we say he want to investigate his habitat?" She smiled. "Which he was actually…"

Jane was still staring at Maura, "Yeah… sure…"

"Although Jane I think finding the other shoe might be a priority." Maura started walking to the door to go and put Watson back in his cage. Maura was gone.

Jane finally coming back to her senses answered Maura, "Oh well there was this spider in my closet. I threw the shoe at him last night. Lucky the spider didn't get my gun, I have better aim with that then the shoe." Jane started to stand. Her head still hurt some, so she decided to sit on her bed. Jane was rubbing her head when Maura walked back into her room.

"Well now he is safe in his… Jane are you okay? Does your head still hurt?" Maura walked over to Jane and stood right in front of her. Maura's hands where immediately roaming Jane's head to make sure she didn't cut herself. Once Maura was satisfied, she removed her hands and put them on her hips. "You don't have any cuts. But you will have a bump though."

Jane had opened her eyes and right in front of her was Maura's breasts. 'Every single time,' Jane thought, 'I just want to…' Without thinking Jane reached for Maua's hips and pulled her close.

Maura's breath caught in her throat. "Jane…" she whispered.

Jane leaned down and kissed Maura's stomach. Maura finally caught her breath and stopped Jane. "What. Are. You. Doing." It was just above a whisper.

Jane looked up at Maura; there was love in her eyes, mixed with fear and desire. Jane stood up. She looked Maura in the eye, lean her head in until her lips were millimeters apart from Maura's. Maura's breathing slowed. Jane stayed there for a minute.

Jane then leaned in all the way. She kissed Maura slowly. She then broke the kiss. "I… I… I am sorry Maura."

Maura couldn't help it, she was shocked. Never in a million years, well not even that, did she think Jane would be so bold.

"Maura, I am sorry…" Jane started to pull away.

"Shut up and get back to kissing me," Maura growled.

"Wha…" Jane started but was stopped when Maura's lips crashed into hers. Maura's kiss became heated and passionate quickly.

Maura broke the kiss. "I have been waiting a while for this moment." She then licked her lips. Maura pushed Jane back onto the bed. Jane had no idea what hit her. Maura had straddled Jane and pinned her arms above her head with her right hand. Maura's left hand went right under Jane's t-shirt.

First Maura lightly brushed her hand against Jane's stomach, and she watched Jane shudder. "Very tone," Maura breathed. Jane stared at Maura, lust filling her eyes. Maura slowly brushed her hand up Jane's side. She slowly pushed her thumb under Jane's bra. A moan escaped from Jane's lips. Maura's thumb brushed against Jane's hardening nipple, Jane arched her back slightly.

"Jane, I believe you have waited for this too." Maura teased and then kissed Jane forcefully on the lips. Maura then trailed kisses from her chin along her jaw line to her ear.

Once at her ear Maura whispered, "I have wanted you since the moment I first saw you." She nibbled at Jane's ear.

Jane's breathing started to labor. She tired to get out of Maura's grip but Maura was stronger then her. Maura slowly made kisses down Jane's neck and between each kiss she said, "For now, just be here. Stay with me."

Maura still kept Jane's arms above her head, and with the other hand she still kept brushing her thumb against Jane's nipple. Every time Maura did so, Jane kept shuddering.

Maura leaned in kissing Jane, who eagerly accepted. Maura then whispered to Jane "Clothes. Off."

With that Maura let go of Jane and sat up. She helped Jane pull off her shirt. Maura noticed Jane's right breast was half uncovered and she smirked. She leaned down and licked the exposed part of her breast. A moan and a shudder went through Jane followed by "Fuck."

Instead of chastising Jane for her language Maura licked her again. An even louder "Fuck" came from Jane's lips. Maura used her teeth and exposed the entire right breast. She claimed Jane's nipple and started to suck on it. After a few seconds she bit down a little hard.

"Fuck," Jane almost screamed. In one swift move Jane moved Maura's face up to her and ravaged her lips. Both women were fighting for dominance. Maura bit Jane's lip, a moan came and Maura won. She smirked still kissing Jane. Maura slid her hands under Jane to unhook her bra.

It didn't take long, Maura managed to take off Jane's bra while kissing her. She threw the bra across the room, she didn't care wear it landed.

Maura hands were all over Jane's breasts, massaging them slowly then getting faster. Maura stopped kissing Jane and started trailing kisses down her neck, as she did so Maura's hands moved down towards Jane's pants. Jane moaned at the loss of the contact on her breasts. Maura unbuttoned them as she kissed Jane's collarbone. Next the zipper, she didn't pull her pants off.

Maura started kissing down the middle of Jane's chest. She paused at her breasts for a second then moved to the left one. She bit the nipple and got a moan and "Fuck" as a response.

"Almost my love, almost," Maura whispered in a husky voice. She continued kissing down Jane's chest and onto her stomach. She reaches her navel and stopped. She darted her tongue into her navel, then licked it. She then lightly blew air over it. Jane shivered.

"Maura… Maura…" Jane's senses were going into overload.

Maura moved back up to Jane's face and kissed her. "Jane, my love, this is only the beginning." A wicked grin played across Maura's face.

Maura moved her head back down to her navel. She licked her lips and then licked around her navel again, once again lightly blowing air over it. Jane shivered and pleaded, "Maura. Fuck. Now."

Maura slowly started kissing Jane all the way down to the top of her panties. To Maura's surprise they were lacey and mauve. Maura tugged lightly on the panties with her teeth. Jane's head shot up and looked at Maura. "Tease," Jane growled.

Maura pulled Jane's panties up, released them from her teeth and let them snap against Jane. Jane whimpered. "Tease!" Jane hissed.

Maura gave her panties a kiss then trailed kisses up Jane's body. Maura grabbed Jane's right nipple into her teeth and slipped her right hand into Jane's panties, slipping two fingers into her folds. Jane was so wet. Jane arched and moaned loudly. Maura slowly moved her fingers in and out. Jane's hands clung to the bedspread underneath her. Maura kissed her nipple and then moved to kiss Jane. Her fingers going faster in and out of Jane.

Jane moaned. Maura pressed her body against Jane to keep her from moving. With her left hand Maura placed it against Jane's face. She rubbed her thumb against her cheek softly. Jane's eyes stared into Maura's. Jane's eyes were clouded with love for the woman above her. Maura's pace quickened more. Jane moaned more and more still staring at Maura, the beautiful creature above her.

"Maura…" Jane barely got out. Jane was getting closer to her orgasm. "Maur…"

Maura could feel Jane coming so close. Just as Jane was about to go over the edge Maura slipped in a third finger and spread out her fingers. Jane's orgasm ripped threw her body, she screamed "FUC… MAUR…"

Maura shifted her weight to her left. She slowly pulled her hand out of Jane and out of her panties. She slowly pulled her hand all the way up against Jane's body. She circled her hand around Jane's left breast twice, then up her neck and then to her own mouth. Jane was slowly coming back and looked at Maura, watching her lick her fingers one by one.

"You are very sweet my love," Maura said seductively.

Maura pushed herself up. She moved down to where Jane's legs were. She unfinished undressing Jane, but still left the mauve panties on her. Maura smirked. Maura then took her shoes off and just threw them onto the floor. She them straddled Jane again.

Jane propped herself up on her forearms, watching Maura's hands and the soft flesh being exposed. Maura slowly started unbuttoning her blouse, one button at a time. Once Maura got to the bottom of her blouse she shrugged it off her shoulders and let it fall behind her. She reached for it and threw off the bed. Next Maura reached behind her, she arched her back as she unclasped her bra. She moved her arms in front of her, she held onto her bra and slip on arm out, and did the same thing for the other, never showing Jane her perfect breasts just yet.

"Maura, you are such a tease," Jane growled in a very deep voice.

Maura finally looked Jane in the eyes and gave a devilish grin. "Yes," Maura whispered. She leaned down and kissed Jane.

Jane fought to keep the kiss going, but Maura moved back. Maura slowly stood up on the bed. Jane didn't move. Maura turned around, her back toward Jane and threw her bra across the room. She turned her head and looked down at Jane, a smile played across her face. Maura moved her hands to her zipper in the back of her skirt, and she slowly unzipped it. She slid her skirt slowly over her ass revealing a thong and the soft skin of her nice ass. She let it drop, stepped out of it and then kicked it off the bed.

Jane reached for Maura, and she sensed it, "Jane!" she warned. Immediately Jane pulled her hand back. Maura then crouched down, and slowly turned toward Jane. She started crawling up towards Jane, her perfect breasts swaying. Jane's jaw dropped.

"Haven't you seen breasts before Jane?" Maura purred.

"Not… not like… not as… as perfect as yours," Jane mumbled.

Maura had crawled all the way up toward Jane. She kissed her. "You are adorable when you can not find the words to talk," Maura whispered into her lips then kissed her again. This time while in the kiss, Maura flipped them over. Maura was now lying on her back and Jane was on top.

Maura lied there while Jane pushed herself up. Maura crossed her legs around Jane's ass. Looking at her, Jane marveled at Maura's breasts for a minute, and then looked at Maura with pleading eyes. Maura let out a little giggle and smirked. She then nodded at Jane.

Jane lowered herself onto Maura and immediately kissed her on the lips. Jane started trailing kisses down Maura's neck and then Jane bit her softly. Maura moaned and moved her hands onto Jane's hips, slowly gliding them up her sides and onto her shoulders. Jane moved down to Maura's breasts. She licked her lips then moved in to taste them. Jane started with the right breast. Maura's nipples were already hard; Jane leaned in and kissed it. Jane started play with her nipple using her tongue which made Maura moan. Jane softly nibbles on the nipple and then bit hard. Maura's back arched and a loud moan escaped. Jane then trailed kissed to Maura's left breast and proceeded to bite Maura's nipple.

Maura started breathing heavily and arching her back. As Jane was teasing Maura's breast, she moved her left hand towards Maura's thong. Maura still had her legs wrapped around Jane, so it gave easy access. She slipped her hand under the fabric and slipped two fingers into Maura.

"Oh Maur…" Jane whispered in her very deep raspy voice. Jane slowly moved her kisses back to Maura's neck. Jane moved her fingers in and out of Maura, who moaned and arched her back. As Jane moved her fingers faster, she started biting Maura's neck harder.

Jane's fingers were moving faster now. Maura's body was tensing. Maura was coming closer and closer to orgasm by the second. Jane's hand moved even faster, and Maura started to did her fingernails into Jane's shoulders. Just as Maura reached her orgasm, Jane bit down hard into Maura's shoulder. "SHI… JANE…" Maura screamed.

Jane slowly pulled her hand out of Maura. She reached for Maura's breast lightly massaging it, waiting for her to come back to the world.

It took a few minutes, Maura found Jane's eyes. "My love," whispered Maura. Maura pushed Jane's hair behind her ear. Jane leaned in and kissed her softly.

"Have I mentioned you have perfect breasts?" Jane whispered into her lips.

Maura giggled. "You are beautiful my love."

Jane shifted herself to lie on her side next to Maura. She traced circles on Maura's stomach and sighed. 'This is perfect,' Jane thought.

Maura turned onto her side and faced Jane. She leaned in and gave her a soft kiss. "Perfect." She rested her hand on Jane's hip. Both their eyes drifted shut, and sleep took them over.

**Please review. Should i countinue?**


	2. Chapter 2  A few hours later

**The usual, I don't own them. I was inspired and wrote another chapter. Yes, this one is also filled with smut.**

Maura woke up and felt a warm body behind her. An instant smile graced her face. 'Finally,' she thought. 'This could be…"

Maura never finished the thought because Jane had wrapped her arm around Maura's stomach and pulled her closer to her. Maura felt Jane's small breasts pressed against her back, and the breathing of a person still sleeping. Not long after Jane's leg wrapped itself around Maura's leg. Jane nuzzled into Maura's neck.

Maura's smile widened. She liked this feeling, having someone to herself. Having someone to stay in bed with and be lazy with, if she could stand it being lazy, but with Jane she could. Maura's mind drifted farther into thought, when her eyes finally focused on the dresser.

She tried to contain her giggle but instead started shaking a bit. 'Calm yourself Maura,' she thought. 'Do not wake up Jane.' Her eyes noticed her purse. Her bra had landed there, and was dangling. Not far from her purse she noticed the lamp. 'What is my skirt doing there?' Her skirt was covering the lamp giving off a deep purple glow. A little giggle escaped her lips. She brought her hand up and covered her mouth trying not to giggle again, but another one escaped. She couldn't help but wonder where the rest of her clothes were and where Jane's was.

Maura moved her head away from Jane. She reached up with her arm and got all her hair out from under Jane's head. Maura managed to slowly turn herself around in Jane's grasp. Instead of settling down to look at Jane she propped herself up on her forearm. She glanced at Jane, who was still sleeping, then looked around the room.

Maura noticed Jane's bra on the nightstand next to the bed. One strap was around a glass of water while the rest dangled off the stand. Next Maura moved her eyes around the room. She saw the clothes that were already there from trying to find Watson. Her eyes then got to the closet. The shirt Jane was wearing happened to be on the doorknob and was turned inside out.

"Where is…" she barely whispered. Maura then leaned forward some, looking down on the floor next to the bed. Laying there was Jane's shoes and pants, lying on top were her heels. "It looks like a tornado went through here," she breathed.

Maura had not noticed Jane was stirring. Jane opened her eyes and was greeted by Maura's prefect breasts near her face. Jane leaned forward and began sucking on Maura's left nipple. Maura's brain finally registered Jane was awake, and then Jane bit down on Maura's nipple.

A moan came from Maura's lips followed by "Jane." Maura felt Jane smirk against her nipple.

"Jane," Maura said a little more forcefully. She then used her other hand and pulled Jane way from her breast. A pout played on Jane's face. "Is this all you think about?"

"Only when the beautiful woman I have wanted for a while is in my bed practically naked, then yes it is what I think about." Jane's face turned into begging. "Maur…"

Jane looked adorable when she begged. "Jane. Do you care that your bedroom is a mess?" She placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"No," Jane just simply answered.

"It looks like a tornado was in here."

"I don't care. I have you."

Maura leaned in to kiss Jane. The kiss heated up quickly. Maura rolled Jane onto her back and crawled on top of her. Maura moved her hands into Jane's hair. Jane moved her hands onto Maura's back slowly glided them down to her ass and squeezed them. Maura bit Jane's lip in retaliation. They both hurried their kisses.

"This is a great way to wake up," Jane said between kisses.

"You haven't been woken up like this before." Maura moved her hand quickly out of Jane's hair and right into her panties. She pushed two fingers quickly into Jane.

Jane arched her back and yelled "Fuck!"

Maura immediately crushed her lips against Jane's. She pulled her fingers in and out of Jane. Maura pressed her body against Jane's. She didn't want Jane to move. Maura's hand moved faster in and out of Jane. Jane moaned into Maura's lips. Maura started kissing Jane's neck, as she did so she slowed the pace of her hand.

"Tease!" Jane growled and closed her eyes.

Maura ignored Jane. She used her thumb and lightly grazed its nail over Jane's clit. Jane screamed "HOLY FUCK!" at the sensation. Jane grabbed onto Maura's back and pulled her closer to her.

Maura moved her fingers back to the faster pace and licked all the way back up Jane's neck. She kissed Jane on the lips. "Yes, my love, I am." With that Maura bit Jane's bottom lip. Maura quickened her pace in Jane's panties. Maura felt Jane tense. She knew Jane was so close to her orgasm. "Jane, my love, look at me." Maura urged her in a seductive tone.

Jane's eyes shot open and looked at Maura with her clouded eyes of desire. Maura leaned in close to Jane and whispered into her lips, "Cum for me my love." Maura gave her a quick kiss and pulled back slightly. Her fingers moved faster than before. Jane was about to lose control of herself.

"Maur… Maur…" Jane started shaking. Within a few seconds she screamed "MAURA!" as her orgasm hit her. Jane relaxed under Maura.

"Jane, my love," Maura whispered, then kissed her. The kiss brought Jane back slightly, kissing Maura back.

Maura begin to get up and straddle Jane. She pulled her hand out of Jane and her panties. She then laid her fingers on Jane's navel. Slowly dragging her fingers up towards Jane's chest, she leaned down and started licking the trail of cum. She stopped when she got between Jane's breasts. She looked up at Jane's face then back down at the task at hand. She kissed the mole between her breasts.

Maura placed her hand on Jane's right nipple. Slowly she massaged it, spreading her cum on the nipple hardening again. Maura started to trail kisses from the mole to her breast. She paused and lightly blew air across the nipple. Jane moaned very loudly.

Maura licked her lips and moved to devour Jane's nipple. She slowly licked Jane's nipple. Jane shuddered; her breathing became very heavy and moaned again. "Maur… killin'... me…" Jane mustered.

Maura smirked and then went in for the kill. She put her whole mouth over Jane's nipple. Slowly she grazed her teeth over, she bit down on Jane's nipple and pulled up a few millimeters. Maura let it release slowly from her teeth.

Jane started shaking. Maura moved up Jane's body quickly and captured her lips. Maura parted Jane's lips with her tongue; Jane eagerly accepted and met Maura's tongue with hers. Jane could taste her cum on Maura's tongue and moaned.

Maura's left hand went under Jane's head; she pushed off the bed with the other and rolled them over. Jane was above Maura for a second and then was on her back again. Maura broke the kiss and Jane grunted at the loss of contact. Maura smirked.

Jane and Maura were so into each other they did not notice their phones vibrating. Jane's cell phone was on the floor with her pants while Maura's was on the dresser.

Jane leaned up and kissed Maura. Maura kissed Jane back and rolled them back, this time leaving Jane on top. With her right hand, Maura grabbed Jane's left hand shoved it in her panties.

Jane took the hint and felt how wet Maura was. Jane teased Maura's clit, pinching it lightly and slowly pinching harder. Moans escaped from Maura, one right after the other. Jane then slid her two fingers quickly into Maura's folds and right into her. Maura moaned, and pulled Jane down to her with her free hand. Their lips crashed and desire took over.

Jane started to play with being inside Maura. Jane moved her fingers around, stretching the walls within Maura. Maura arched closer to Jane's body and clutched her closer. Jane locked her lips to Maura's, who moaned at the contact. Jane kept opening and closing her fingers making Maura breath heavily. Maura kept pressing herself as close to Jane as possible.

Jane moved her fingers faster, Maura moaned even louder. Maura was getting closer, and Jane smirked. Jane spread her fingers one last time and fully pulled her fingers out. Maura moaned at not having Jane's fingers inside of her. Her high started to decrease when she suddenly felt Jane's thumb nail scratch her clit. Maura screamed "JANE!" and scratched Jane's back.

Maura's breathing caught in her throat. "Breath Maur…" Jane whispered in her ear. Jane started to nibble on her ear, and heard Maura breathing in her ear. "Maura, you are so beautiful!" Jane whispered in a husky voice. Jane returned her fingers into Maura and pulled then in and out.

"My love… tease…" Maura let out and smiled. Jane captured her lips and gave her a kiss. She then moved to Maura's neck and started to suck on it.

Jane moved her fingers faster in and out of Maura. Maura arched closer to Jane and moaned loudly. Her body was tensing, ready for release. Maura's breathe shortened and finally she let out a scream. "My Lov… JANE!" As Maura released Jane bit down on where she was sucking.

Jane pulled out her hand and started to draw on Maura's stomach. It was childish but she drew a heart, Jane was very much in love with Maura. Jane bent down and kissed the middle of the drawn heart. Maura was slowly coming back from her high.

Maura moved her arms under her head so she could watch Jane. A smile formed on her features. Jane looked up to see Maura, still looking at her she bent down, licked the bottom of the heart. Before Jane could lick any farther she heard Maura murmur, "Come here my love."

Jane complied and moved up her body towards her head. Jane hovered over Maura's head. Jane searched in Maura's eyes, she saw love. It made Jane melt. "Lay on me, my love." Jane slowly lowered herself on Maura.

Maura pulled one of her arms out from under her head, and pushed some hair behind Jane's ear. Maura then caressed Jane's face, "This is a way to wake." Maura leaned up and kissed Jane.

Jane moved her hand and started stroking her thumb on her forehead and into her hair. "Yes it is Maura."

Jane smiled. A thought came into her head. "I have an idea Maura."

"What is this idea of yours, my love?" Maura raised an eyebrow.

"We are not going into work tomorrow." Jane leaned in and kissed Maura. "We are talking, and actually get some sleep."

Maura smirked. "With you, it isn't going to happen."

Jane let out a laugh. "That you are probably right about Maur. For now let's just sleep some more."

"Hmmm yes, let's," Maura said.

Jane slid off Maura and laid on her side. Maura kissed Jane, turned her back toward Jane. She snuggled up close to Jane. Jane reached her arm over Maura and laced her fingers with hers. Jane then wrapped her leg around Maura's.

"Sleep well my love," Maura whispered.

"Hmmmm…" Jane answered.

**Reviews please. Reviews equal love, which makes my heart beat and helps me write more chapters.**


End file.
